


Finding Emmanuel

by Eternallydeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas remembering Dean, Dean finding Cas, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallydeancas/pseuds/Eternallydeancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Emmanuel (Cas) with Daphne.  Basically...an interpretation of their reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Emmanuel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset and the following comments on it:
> 
> http://eternallydeancas.tumblr.com/post/84225502900/silvenhorror-fezes-are-kewl

            In the small amount of time Emmanuel could recall, he had little knowledge of how quickly life can change.  He’d been with Daphne for several months and was content to remain so.  She was a kind-hearted, beautiful woman who saved him when he didn’t know he needed to be saved.  He thanked God every day for putting her in his life. Or, in his case, putting him in hers.  With that gratefulness and love aside, for the second time in a year, Emmanuel’s life changed with a single act.  The doorbell rang.

            It was actually really unfortunate.  He was in the middle of relaying the strange dream he had the night before; Daphne always encouraged him to share as much as he could.  Anything could be a helpful memory.  The night before had been particularly vivid, with flashes of green eyes and pools of blood.  He was afraid, truly frightened, for the person in the leather jacket but he didn’t understand why.  The man wielded a large knife and seemed perfectly capable of defending himself. Still, the dream had left him unsettled and worried.

            So when Daphne answered the door, and the responding voice was the low, gruff one from his dream, Emmanuel felt completely justified in the slight relief that fell over him.  He quickly left the kitchen and joined his wife in the hall, standing just behind the door so as not to be in the way.  When Daphne opened it wider, however, to reveal the caller, his heart dropped into his stomach.

            If he had had any doubt as to the appearance of the man he dreamt of, standing before him was the physical manifestation.  Clad in the same jacket as last night and jeans that were stained in oil and dirt.  Spiked, dark blonde hair that looked like it had one too many hands run through it.  Probably out of nervous habit. 

The look on the man’s face, beneath the pure shock etched across his handsome features, could only be described as one of immense relief.  Confusion morphed into anger, which then slid into pain and settled on incredulity.  His mouth hung slightly open, his brow creased above the light green of his eyes.

            “Cas?”  The word dropped from the man’s lips, strangled and so filled with emotion that Emmanuel cannot deny he knows him. 

            “This is my husband, Emmanuel,” he heard Daphne tell the stranger.

In that moment, something changed. For the first time in months, he wanted to step away.  It felt wrong, facing this man while in the arms of Daphne.  He should be on the other side of this door, he knew part of who he once was lies in the presence of this green-eyed stranger.  The man cleared his throat and looked at the ground before introducing himself.

            “I’m Dean.  I was told that you, uh, heal people."

    Oh. Perhaps _he_ was wrong.  The man – Dean – was only seeking his services.  Of course, this shouldn’t come as a surprise.  His gift was miraculous and he’d seen his fair share of clients since its discovery.  Daphne, unaware of the conflicting thoughts turning in her husband’s mind, invited Dean into their home while she fetched them all coffee.

            “You called me ‘Cas’,”

It is a statement.  Not a question.  Dean swallowed and looked up from the spot on the carpet he’d become interested in.

“You remind me of someone I used to know, is all,” came his reply as Daphne returned with three mugs arranged on a tray Emmanuel hadn’t know they had. As he noticed with plenty of women, she went about with small talk, inquiring how Dean had heard of them etc.  When they heard of the man’s little brother, Sam, Daphne saw fit to tell more of their story.  She handed Dean frame after frame of the two of them, filling the silence with little anecdotes about life after she found him.

Emmanuel listened, familiar with their story, without retaining any of the words.  His gaze was fixed on Dean, who stirred disjointed images and emotions inside him.  How was it possible, that almost a year of nothing but intense dreams, this single person could just ring the doorbell and change everything?

“Honey?”  Daphne’s voice broke through his thoughts and he realized he must have missed a question.  He turned his face to the small woman seated beside him and tried his best to give her the attention she was seeking.  However, he could see in her hazel eyes comprehension beginning to burn.  She turned to Dean, quiet for a moment, before asking,

“You know him, don’t you?”

Dean couldn’t have looked more perplexed if he tried - mulling over his answer, carefully choosing the words he thought she would want to hear. But then, at the last second, he seemed to change his mind.  “Yes.  He’s, he’s my best friend.  I’ve been looking for him for quite some time now.  And I can’t believe I found him.”  Dean rose from his seat on the couch and pulled out his cellphone.  After glancing at whatever was on the screen, he rolled his eyes and pocketed the thing. “Do you think, maybe, I could talk to Emmanuel alone, outside?”

“Of course, go ahead,” Daphne replied with a smile.

Outside, Dean led him to a dark, vintage muscle car and opened the trunk.  “These are yours,” he said and handed over a tan, folded coat, a cellphone and a wallet.

Before Emmanuel knew what was happening, the younger man stumbled forward and wrapped him in a tight embrace.  He returned the gesture, further confused with the tightening of his throat as his arms closed around his back.  A wave of _calm_ washed over him.  This _right here_ felt more right than anything he’d experienced in his new life.  Amidst the thousands of questions that tossed about inside his head on a daily basis, this hug felt like the answer to end them all.

            “I’ll see you around, Cas, er, Emmanuel.  Don’t forget, my number’s in that phone of yours.  Call if you need anything,” Dean clapped him on the shoulder and stepped around to the driver’s side of the beautiful black car without another word.

            Emmanuel watched as the man drove away, as the vehicle stole his one moment of clarity.  He knew he couldn’t just go back to how things were.  He couldn’t return to his life before Dean showed at their door.  And he didn’t want to.  The resounding ache that settled in his chest was evidence enough.

 He looked to the house behind him, where Daphne stood before the picture window, having watched the entire exchange.  She smiled sadly and nodded to him, a silent consent.  Draping the worn coat across his arm, he thumbed through the phone’s unfamiliar contacts until he found Dean’s name, devoid of anything but the one word.  He picked up after the first ring.

            “Cas?”

            “You said to call if I needed anything,” he exhaled nervously.  “I need you to come back.”  Through the phone, he heard a squeal of brakes and Dean swearing at the sudden change in pace.  A beeping sounded from the speaker and soon, Dean and his car were back.  The passenger door is thrown open, an invitation, and Emmanuel took one last look of what he was leaving.  Daphne stood on the porch, leaning against one of the columns they’d painted that spring.  Tears filled her eyes but she was smiling the smile she reserved only for him.  He smiled back before settling in the cracked leather seat.  For the first time in months, Emmanuel was finally facing who he once was.  And he was certain the man beside him would help introduce the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Kudos? ;)


End file.
